


Снежный Ангел

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: AU, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Он искал своего ангела и нашёл её. Она искала своего рыцаря и нашла его.





	Снежный Ангел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306291) by Akona. 



   Колючий холод, который точно кусал за пальцы, казалось, ничуть не беспокоил Аэлиту.  
  
   Сидя на одной из многочисленных скамеек, расположенных вокруг кампуса, она с сожалением смотрела в сторону столовой, наблюдая, как Джереми и Лаура сидели рядом там, за окном. Лора вдруг откинула голову назад, смеясь. Джереми, должно быть, сказал что-то забавное.  
  
   Аэлита вздохнула и легла на бок, положив голову на скамейку.  _Мне нужно забыть о нем. Он, очевидно, хочет быть с Лорой._  Даже поддержка Юми не могла помочь девушке, чьё сердце было разбито откровенным рассказом Джереми. Конечно, он, вероятно, не хотел разбить ей сердце, но, тем не менее, это случилось. Теперь не только у Юми есть Ульрих, а у Одда есть Сэм, но и у Джереми есть Лора, и они выглядят совершенно счастливыми вместе.  
  
    — Эй ... Ты в порядке?  
  
   Скамья заскрипела, чуть прогнувшись под дополнительным весом. Аэлита прияла сидячее положение, взглянув на своего товарища; это был Уильям. Он мягко улыбнулся ей.  
  
    — Я видел, как ты убежала сюда после того, как увидела Джереми и Лору вместе, — сказал ей Уильям.  
  
    — Ох... Я... в порядке, — это всё, что Аэлите удалось выдавить из себя. Девушка забралась на скамейку с ногами, прижав колени к груди.  
  
    — Не похоже на то, — сказал Уильям.  
  
   Аэлита вздохнула и уткнулась лицом в колени.  
  
    — Нет. Я... нет, — пробормотала она.  
  
    — Больно, да? — прошептал он. Аэлита повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Уильям выглядел задумчивым, его глаза потемнели.  
  
    — Что? — спросила она.  
  
    — Я знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Было больно видеть Юми с Ульрихом, — грустно сказал Уильям. — Но я справился с этим, — его голос стал веселее. — Всё же нет худа без добра.  
  
    — Как ты это сделал? — оживилась Аэлита.  
  
    — Хм?  
  
    — Э-э... — Аэлита колебалась.  
  
    — Давай, — сказал Уильям, нежно улыбаясь, — ты можешь спросить у меня.  
  
    — Как… Как ты смог отпустить Юми? — выпалила Аэлита.  
  
   Уильям уставился на нее на мгновение, его теплые карие глаза встретились с её зелёными.  
  
    — Ну, например, я признал, что она счастлива с Ульрихом. Это было первым шагом, и это действительно помогло. Я также сказал себе, что, честно говоря, это была просто подростковая влюблённость. Она мне нравилась, да, но я верил, что любил её, хотя это было не так. Теперь я решил, что просто буду рядом с ней как друг, и это помогает мне безболезненно принимать её отношения с Ульрихом.  
  
    — И это работает? Когда ты мыслишь в таком ключе? — спросила Аэлита.  
  
    — Конечно... Но сейчас есть кое-то ещё...  
  
    — И кто же?  
  
   Уильям вспыхнул, а потом вдруг ухмыльнулся ей и похлопал девушку по плечу.  
  
    — Я не скажу!  
  
   Аэлита уставилась на Уильяма, когда тот встал со скамейки и пошел прочь, засунув руки в карманы куртки.  
  
    — Что?! Нет! Так нельзя! Ты не можешь этого сделать!  _Скажи мне_ , Уильям!  
  
   Аэлита вскочила со скамейки и побежала следом. Уильям оглянулся через плечо и с усмешкой кинулся в сторону, когда она догнала его. Рассмеявшись, он бросился бежать, Аэлита метнулась следом.  
  
    — Уильям! — возмущённо воскликнула Аэлита, бросаясь за ним. Снег, которым был завалена вся территория школы, сильно замедлил девушку, однако мешал бежать и ему тоже.  
  
   В течение нескольких минут Аэлита гонялась за ним, крутилась и вертелась, пытаясь поймать Уильяма, но он чрезвычайно изящно уклонялся с её пути. Аэлита не прекращала смеяться всю дорогу. Наконец ей удалось схватить парня за руку, но он тут же рухнул в снег, увлекая девушку за собой.  
  
   Снег смягчил её падение. Аэлита смеялась, погрузившись в мягкое белое вещество, Уильям смеялся вместе с ней. Прошло несколько минуты, и мягкое звонкое хихиканье Аэлиты всё ещё звучало в тон глубокому смеху Уильяма.  
  
   Наконец, успокоившись, Уильям взглянул на Аэлиту.  
  
    — Это легко позабыть, не так ли? — тихо спросил он.  
  
    — Да... Это так, на самом деле, — согласилась Аэлита, улыбаясь про себя. В этот момент она вспомнила, что всё ещё держит руку Уильяма. Он переплёл их пальцы вместе, согревая её холодную кожу.  
  
   Аэлита мимоходом взглянула на их сцепленные руки, прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза. Уильям смотрел прямо на неё и тепло улыбался. Он сжал её руку.  
  
    — Всё ещё хочешь это выяснить? — спросил Уильям.  
  
   Аэлита недоуменно моргнула.  
  
    — Выяснить что? — задала она встречный вопрос. Уильям усмехнулся слегка. Его рука была твердой и теплой.  
  
    — Может то, что ты так отчаянно пыталась узнать несколько минут назад, хм? — Уильям сел, но руку девушки не отпустил. Впрочем, Аэлита не возражала.  
  
    — Гм... — тут её осенило, — О, да! Ты не сказал мне, кто тебе нравится!  
  
   Уильям усмехнулся.  
  
    — Там, где ты, — сказал он.  
  
    — Как это должно навести меня на мысль? — невинно поинтересовалась Аэлита. Улыбаясь, Уильям упал в снег.  
  
    — Ты действительно так плохо соображаешь или как? — поддразнил он её.  
  
    — Я просто не понимаю, как всё это указывает на девушку, которую ты сейчас...  
  
    — Чью руку я сейчас держу? — спросил Уильям тихо.  
  
    — Мою…  
  
    — С кем я лежу на снегу? — медленно Уильям приблизился к ней, встретившись своим тёплыми карими глазами с её.  
  
    — Со мной…  
  
   Уильям сел, потянув её за собой. Оказавшись близко-близко, он прошептал:  
  
    — В кого я медленно влюблялся?  
  
    — В... меня? — Аэлита колебалась.  
  
   Уильям усмехнулся.   
  
    — Бинго.   
  
   Он преодолел расстояние между ними, очень мягко прижавшись к её губам. Глаза Аэлиты расширились от удивления, но он тут же отстранился.  
  
   Встав, Уильям потянул её за собой.  
  
    — Что ж, идём, маленький розовый снежный ангел.  
  
   Смутившись, Аэлита склонила голову на бок, совсем как в детстве. И в тот момент она заметила, что белый снег остался в её розовых волосах.


End file.
